The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club with multi-functions including putting which is characterized by the structure of an iron club head which is variable in its angle with respect to the club shaft and which is provided with a putting face at one portion thereof.
There is known a golf club wherein a club head is connected to a shaft in a freely rotatable manner as to permit arbitrary selection of attachment angles of the club head on the shaft, aiming to use a single club for multiple purposes.
Most of these known clubs which can be varied in the angle of the club head have the structure wherein a shaft is projected in an almost horizontal direction at the lower end of a club shaft, a club head is attached on the shaft in a manner to rotate around the same, and the club head is secured thereon at a given angle against the club shaft by tightening a nut engaged on the top of the shaft. Due to such structure, every time the angle of a face or a loft of a club head is changed to a desired degree in practice, it is necessary to loosen the nut, adjust the loft of the head to a desired angle, and to then tighten the nut securely at the angle. No matter to what extent the face angle of a club head can be varied, the need of loosening/tightening the nut so frequently presents a problem.
Moreover, in such a structure where the face angle of a club head is set by tightening a nut, if the nut is not sufficiently tightened, the club head tends to rotate as it hits a ball. The club of this structure hence does not always hit a ball accurately.
On the other hand, most of the conventional clubs with variable head angles have been proposed for use as an iron club and are made applicable as a long iron with a smaller inclination angle of the club face and as a short iron with a larger inclination angle. Thus, clubs of this type are theoretically usable as a putter on the putting green if the club head is rotated so that the club face stands perpendicularly, or in other words, to a state where there is no loft.
However, iron clubs are essentially intended to be used on the course at places other than the putting green, and the club face is not at a right angle with respect to the sole, as is the case of the putter. When used on the putting green, the club would damage the lawn as the edge formed by the face and the sole would cut into the ground, and for this reason, iron clubs are not allowed on the putting green. Even if the attachment angle of the club head as against the shaft is made variable for multipurpose use, the use will be limited to the golf course areas other than the putting green, and the inconvenience of carrying a separate putter still remains.